Broken Hart's House
by JINX1824
Summary: Dixie Hart, cousin of Owen and Bret and the neice of Stu Hart, has news to tell her family but how will they react to it, and what will her reaction be to them. Requested by Dixiewinxwrites12.


**At request of Dixiewinxwrites12. I do not own any characters in this story, Dixie is owned by Dixiewinxwrites12.**

* * *

Owen and Bret were walking around the Hart mansion, just talking about their recent fueds and wrestling matches as well as being in WWE representing their family. When they spotted a young women, with dirty blond loose curly hair, fair skin and brown eyes. Bret and Owen looked at each other and smiled.

"Dixie" shouted Owen, running towards her, hugging her tightly when he got to her. Happy that she had come to visit them, when Owen realised her from his embrace, Bret gave her a hug with a smile.

"Hey cousin's, i've got some news for you" said Dixie with a innocent smile on her face, as she walked with the two of them up the path towards the Hart family mansion. As the walked both Owen and Bret looked at her with confusion as to what the news was, as they weren't aware of Dixie doing anything.

When the trio got to the Hart Mansion, Stu and Tyson were the only other two people there, Dixie gave Tyson a hug with a smile, and then went over to her uncle Stu and hugge him too with a smile as normal. Then she looked around noticing the four of them in the room with her were the only ones there.

"So squirt, what's the news?" asked Owen, messing Dixie's hair up, she only gave him one of her glares in return, to which Owen put both of his hands up as to say I surrender. Dixie looked a little unsure when she looked at them, but never the less found the courage to tell them.

"I've got a job in WWE, working backstage as an interview for the time being" said Dixie with a smile, just patiently waiting for the way to goes, and congratualtions. But instead was meant by the concerned looks of her cousin Owen, unsure looks from Bret and Tyson and almost annoyed look from her uncle Stu.

"Have you accepted it yet" said Stu, breaking the akward silence that was in the room with them, Dixie nodded yes to his question almost scared of what the her uncle was going to say, knowing by the look of his face, that it wasn't going to be good. "Right then call them back and say you have changed your mind" added Stu looking at his niece with a serious look, before walking out of the room.

"What no" Dixie replied, raising her voice a little more than normal so her uncle could hear her as he walked out of the room. Stu didn't say anything, or even stop he just put up one of his hands, and carried on walking to his destination.

"Dixie, we're only doing this for your protection" said Bret in a calm voice, hoping that she would understand. Owen was stood behind Dixie, nodding no to Bret as he knew was she was like, when she busted the casket, and as he was the closest one to her.

"I only want to represent our family, like Owen, or you or even Tyson there" said Dixie, kind of getting a little upset that she didn't have the support of her family when, she thought they wood be happy for her, but she was also getting angry at the fact they still treated her like a child.

"But you could do that in other ways, than entering the wrestling world" said Tyson, understanding where, Bret and Stu were coming from, "Like you could use your proforming arts skills and become an actress" added Tyson, trying to help Bret, also knowing it was a bad idea to get on the wrong side of her.

"Exactly" said Bret, agreeing straight away, but also looking at Owen, who was looking at Dixie who had tears in her eyes. Owen but his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her, although he knew it was unless, as Dixie was like every other Hart, wont stop until she has got the point across.

"We are from a wrestling family, and I going to do that job, weather Tyson, Uncle Stu or you agree with Bret, because it is what I want to do, I'm not a little kid anymore so stop treating me like one" shouted Dixie, saying exactly what came to mind.

"Calm down Dixie, I know you upset and frusterated but still" said Owen from behind, her once again trying to be the peace keeper between, his cousin Dixie and brother Bret. Dixie only looked at him and smiled, as did Bret. The Stu came back in to the room, looking just as annoyed as before.

"DIXIE HART, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT JOB " shouted Stu, going bright red with anger, that his niece was wanting to join the wrestling world. Dixie looked at him with tears starting to fall from her eyes, then she looked to Tyson, then to Bret and finally to Owen to which she smiled and the ran off, out of the house.

Tyson looked at Bret, Owen and Stu, Owen had the look of concern on his face, but also one of amusment that Dixie was still willing to argue back with Stu when no one else would. Bret had the look of concern on his face now, now that the fusteration had gone, Stu once again walked out the room and Tyson had the look of pure confusion on his face, at everything that had just happened.

"I'll go and make sure she's okay and bring her back" said Owen, with a lot of concern appearing in his voice and knowing how Dixie was feeling, as he was like that once. Then he walked out of the room and the mansion, and around the back of the property to the big old oak tree that was near the back of the yard, where he knew she always went when she was upset.

"Dixie" said Owen spotting that she was crying. She had her knee's to her chest, her arms folder around her knee's and her head lent face down against her knee's, just crying her heart out. When she heard Owen say her name in his soft concerned voice she looked up with red puffy eyes. He took her hand and pulled her up, and embraced her in a hug.

"Owen why does every one doubt me?" said Dixie, inbetween sobs, whie still hugging Owen. Owen only listened to what she had to say and while rubbing her back, trying to calm her from what happened.

"Dixie, we don't doubt you, we love you more than anything, and we are just want to protect you like a normal family would do" said Owen, now letting her go from the long smoothing embrace he was giving her. Then he leant down to be at her level, wipping away any tears that were falling freely from here eyes. "I made you a promise, when I gave you that heart necklace" added Owen picking up the necklace, that he had given her for her sixteenth birthday, four years before.

"You promised to protect me no matter what, and to support me in whatever disicion I made" said Dixie, remembering the time, when Owen had given her the necklace, all those years. Shortly after Owen softly took hold of Dixie's cold hand and leading her back into the family mansion to discuss the job as a family.

**End.**


End file.
